Blind Love
by Jaspergirl1123
Summary: Highschool sophmores Edward and Jasper end up sharing a hospital room after surviving horrible accidents. Edward is temporarily blinded and Jasper covered with burns. Love blossoms but once Edward can see again will he still be able to love jasper? J/E
1. Chapter 1

_**I have no idea how I came up with this idea, honestly it just popped into my head a few days ago and no matter how much bleach I used it wouldn't go away. I don't really have a scheduled posting day, I'll try and update every week but I have finals next week and I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write. **_

_**WARNING: THIS IS GOING TO BE SLASH, BOY ON BOY, GAY SEX. IF THIS TURNS YOU OFF STOP READING NOW! THERE ARE GOING TO BE SCENES OF VIOLENT AND GRAFIC ABUSE, IF YOU CANNOT STOMACH THIS THAN STOPP READING NOW!**_

_**For those of you who stayed, please be patient, I have ch. 1 started and hope to get it up later this week but there are no guarantees. As you all know life gets crazy and I always seem to have a lot going on. With work and dealing with my mom complaining that, and I quote, "you are rotting your eyes out in front of that screen." I don't always have a lot of time to write. With all that said I hope you all enjoy this and please leave me your thoughts. :P –Samantha **_

Blind love

Edward:

Darkness would be my only companion in the coming weeks. Reaching up I gently felt the bandages covering my eyes, shielding them from further injury. The accident was just that, an accident. None of my friend's ment for me to get hurt it just happened. The fire cracker went off in my hands; the light blinded me almost immediately. The noise making my ears ring, I fell backwards dropping the shrieking object and pulled myself further away. From somewhere nearby I heard James screaming for someone to call 911. After that everything went black. I vaguely remember waking up in the ambulance but I wasn't sure. I woke up in the hospital bed, gauze covering my eyes and my mother crying from the chair beside my bed. She told me about the accident and how I had to stay here for the next 3 weeks while they monitored me for infections. I would be able to see again, that much the doctors knew. It was just a matter of time, how long my eyes needed to heal.

Jasper:

Pain, burning agonizing pain radiated throughout the entire left side of my body. My arm, leg, and entire torso felt like someone had held a blow torch on them and burned through my skin. My skin was burned, the fire had torn through the room quicker than I had expected. It trapped me against the door and I screamed for my father to let me out. There was no response, the pain grew unbearable and I passed out soon after. The doctor told me that one of my neighbors had heard my screams and pulled me out. Otherwise I probably would have been dead. Unable to move I lay staring up at the ceiling, the medication had worn off and the pain returned in its wake. Tears threaded their way down my face and a strangled scream tore its way out of my mouth. He had promised me hell, and now I was burning in it.

_**Its short I know, and it's just the prologue. If you have any comments feel free to send them to me via comment or pm. Leave me your thoughts, please review, until next time, stay cool :P –Samantha **_


	2. Chapter 2

Blind love ch1

Edward:

The recovery wing of the hospital was getting full. Through the door I could hear people crying and moaning. We were all one in our pain, healing was going to be a difficult journey for all of us. My doctor stuck his head in around lunch time and told me that a boy my age would be moving into my room in a few hours. I had nodded unsurprised. All day I could hear bed after bed had being wheeled past my door and I had assumed that before the end of the day there was going to be another person sharing the room with me. How I wished I could see, I was board out of my mind. There was nothing for me to do in the room, most of the patients read a book or watched the television. Neither of which were an option for me. I traced my fingers over the bandage for the millionth time today. The accident wasn't traumatic, not by a long shot. We had only been trying to have a little fun, and as the old saying goes, it's all fun and games till someone gets hurt. Fun it was, we were just a bunch of teenagers trying to kill our first week off from school before we all went our separate ways for vacation.

_(Flashback) _

_James had called me earlier in the day. The guys were all going to meet the girls down at the ravine and go swimming. He laughingly joked with me about how instead of looking at the girls I could look at the guys. James was the first person I had come out to and he was surprisingly cool with it. His brother Riley was also gay and smoking hot so I agreed to go with them. By the time we hiked all the way down to the lake we were all soaked with sweat. The icy water felt good against my overheated skin. We swam for hours just enjoying the coolness and each other's company. After a few hours we all climbed out of the water and sat on the rocks. We all laughed and traded stories about our teachers and the annoying kids in our classes. When my brother Emmett arrived with his girlfriend Rosalie the party really got rocking. We started a fire and ripped open the packs of hotdogs and rolls they had brought with them. Swimming all afternoon had made us starving and we inhaled the food like it was our last meal. A few hours later a rather drunken Emmett pulled a pack of fire crackers out of his bag. We took turns setting them off, lighting the fuse and darting back before they shot up into the air. The bang echoed off the walls of the ravine, causing the ground under our feet to shake. Everything was going fine, James darted away from his lit rocket reaching the safety of the tree line. This time there was no following explosion. The fuse had sputtered out and the cracker lay dead on the rock where we had placed it. James groaned loudly and jogged back towards it. Riley and I followed; James tossed the dead cracker to me. _

_ "You try and fix it eddy, I suck at shit like this." Riley laughed and teased James about the 70 he had received in physics this year, claiming that if he had paid attention I wouldn't need to do everything for him. I turned the rocket over in my hands, there was a bit of dirt near where the fuse connected to the rocket. I picked it off and held it closer to be further examined. The explosion knocked me off my feet, I fell backwards, a strange white haze flashing across my vision. It was like looking directly at the sun. The rocket was whistling loudly now, I crab crawled back, trying to get away from the noise and the light. I could hear Emmett screaming for someone to call 911 and for Riley to kick the firecracker into the lake. With a sputtering hiss the noise stopped but the bright light remained. A sharp pain shooting from my shoulder coursed through me before everything went black. _

The sound of a bed being rolled across the floor of my room tore me from my memories. A nurse's cheery voice was talking to the occupant of the bed.

"If you lay still the pain will ease some. Your too weak and the burning is to severe for the graft surgery to be preformed. Maybe next week you'll be stronger, but for now it's just a waiting game." The nurse, whose voice I recognized as Kristen's continued. "Edward I know you can't see him but this is your new roommate Jasper. You both have gone through so much and I think you'll have a lot to talk to each other about." She must have turned back to Jasper because her voice got a slight bit quieter and she went over the essentials he would have to know. "A nurse, usually myself will be in to check on you every hour or so. If you need anything or just don't feel well then push the call button. Were only a few seconds away." She asked if he had any questions and when met with silence retreated from the room. Once the rolling of her cart had faded away I propped myself back up into a sitting position. We stayed in silence for a while, just getting used to the idea that the other was there. After a moment or two I heard his breathing pick up and gradually grow faster, even without my sight I could tell he was on the verge of a panic attack. I should know, I used to have them a lot when the Cullen's first adopted me. What he needed was a good distraction so he didn't think about whatever was upsetting him. Distraction, I could definitely do that.

"She's a little too cheery to be working in a recovery ward. The nurse I mean, most of the patients here just want her to shut up and get out." I was quiet for a moment; his breathing seemed to have slowed a little so I continued talking.

"The walls are paper thin here, you can hear everything, and I mean everything. The room to our right has an old man with some kind of infection. His wife is constantly bothering him about being nice to the nurses and to stop scratching." I paused again, "Then on the other side there's some drug addicted woman, she keeps cursing out to nurse and telling her that she should try drug detox. I kind of feel bad for her, she tries so hard but no one appreciates it." I trailed off just in time for us to hear the druggie screaming about how this was a stupid place and she wanted to get the fuck out of here. "See what I mean?" I asked with a smile. "It's amusing, I mean it's not like we have anything better to be doing." A quiet chuckle came from the other side of the room.

"I don't think she like is here." Jasper said quietly. I smiled, turning my face towards him so he could tell.

"No, she hates it here. She's usually more vocal about it but seems like she's too tired today. Is it raining out?" He took a moment, to look out the window I suppose, before answering.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I smiled and shrugged. It had just been a good guess, when it rained a lot Emmett and Alice would get really cranky, not me I loved the rain. It was refreshing to feel falling drip by drip onto my face. Before the Cullen's adopted me I had never been allowed outside. My dad was a little crazy and was convinced that id die if I was allowed out of the house. Eventually child services found out that I wasn't attending school and wasn't being home schooled. They took one look at the house my drugged up mother and drunk as shit dad and took me away that day. For a long time I was really messed up, Emmett was my saving grace; he pulled me from the dark path I was going down and little by little coaxed me out of my shell. I still had my quiet moments but most of the time I was a normal teen age boy. Jasper's quiet voice pulled me from my thoughts,

"How long do you have to be here?" I shrugged again.

"There not too sure yet, at least a month. They say three weeks for sure with the blind fold on, then if my eyes have healed enough ill have to stay here a week without he blind fold than I can go home. How about you?"

"They don't know about me either. When I heal enough I guess." His voice sounded dejected and I wondered why.

"The nurse was talking about a skin graft, were you burned badly?" Jasper choked on his next breath and coughed a few times before quieting. After a few minutes of silence he muttered,

Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it." I nodded. He sounded so sad, so broken, a lot like I had when Emmett had first started trying to get me to talk about my parents. He hadn't given up on me and I wouldn't give up on Jasper. he intrigued me, and something deep within me whispered that it might be a little bit more than that.

_**Thanks for reading. Please comment. –Samantha :p**_


	3. Chapter 3

Blind love ch 2

**************Jasper pov

The dream was so realistic; I was convinced it was real. Mom and I were together and we were smiling, we had to be in heaven if we were this happy. The grass was lush and a dark shade of green I had never seen before. There were trees and flowers surrounding us... we were happy, something we had not been in a long time. Then, from the far end of the meadow smoke started rising in columns toward the sky. I tried to run but there was no escaping the fire.

I screamed, terror filling me I tried to sit up and get away, pain smashed into me full force and I fell back against the mattress with one last scream. It had all been a dream, on one hand I was relieved to not be burning again, but on the other I was devastated to have to go on living without my mom. That was the one good thought I had as I burned for real, I was finally going to die, finally be with my mom forever. But like my attempt at suicide, someone had to save me, thought they were doing me a favor by keeping me alive. All I wanted for months now was to die, to be at peace away from my father, away from the hassles of life. A familiar despair settled over me and I wasn't sure if it was my devastation that brought the tears or the pain. Either way I tried to quiet my sobbing in a vain attempt at not waking Edward, my new roommate. Since I had screamed, twice, I wasn't surprised when I heard Edward get out of bed and shuffle his way over in the darkness.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, sitting down on the bed next to me. I nodded and bit my lip trying to control myself. I didn't fool him, he reached out and, after finding my head, began to run his fingers slowly through my hair. The motion was soothing and gradually I was able to calm down.

"I had a bad dream." I whispered quietly to him. Why I felt inclined to share this with him I'm not sure. Something about him just instantly put me at ease.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head, realizing too late that he couldn't see me.

"Not really." He sighed and went back to running his fingers through my curls.

"It's ok Jasper, when you're ready we'll talk." That was what he had said every time I had woken up crying. Edward and I had been roommates for 4 days now and so far he had yet to push about my dreams, about anything really. The days were spent with him talking and telling me stories about him and his brother Emmett. He knew I didn't want to talk about what happened to me, I didn't really want to talk at all, so he filled the silence so it didn't get awkward. I learned a lot about Edward in there last few days. His birth parents were horrible people; both were into drugs and drank all the time. He had been taken into foster care when he was 5 and lived there until he was 12, the Cullen's adopted him and after Emmett connected with him things got much better. Tired I closed my eyes and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I awoke alone the next morning. Edward was back in his own bed and was snoring softly. We hardly knew each other and yet he was going out of his way for me. Nobody had ever done that before, I was just another foster kid to them, slipping through the cracks in the foster system. I was too messed up; when I was younger many families had been interested in adopting me. That was before they were told of my past, extreme abuse mental, physical and sexual in nature made me untouchable. No family wanted a kind with my level of problems in their home. I was unstable, withdrawn, and in therapy for PTSD, I didn't expect anyone to want me. A nurse interrupted my musings; she looked over at Edward sleeping soundly in his bed and walked quietly over to my bed. She eased the curtain around my bed and reached for my bandages. I whimpered, this was the first time my bandages would be changed with Edward in the room. Usually Edward was at PT for his shoulder fracture, the bandages were always painful to remove and I was thankful that he couldn't hear me scream.

"It's ok Jasper, I'll be gentle, just take a few deep breaths and we'll begin. Gently she began unwrapping they came away covered in blood and puss, I gagged and she grabbed a bin in time for me to throw up into it. I closed my eyes and grit my teeth against the pain. The second degree burns were less painful to change the bandages for; it was the third degree ones that were the problem. I screamed as one particular bandage came off, the Kristen murmured reassurance to me and continued to ease them off. By the time she finally finished my throat was raw and my body burning. She pulled the curtain back and with a few more quiet words left the room. Immediately I heard Edward moving around, it was my fault he wasn't getting any sleep, if I could be stronger and not scream he would have been able to rest in peace.

"Are you ok Jasper?" he asked sounding worried. I nodded embarrassment flushing my cheeks.

"Yes, please just leave me alone." I whispered turning my face away from

his outstretched hand so he couldn't feel the tears dripping down my face. He

sighed and made his way slowly back to his own bed. Ashamed I buried my face

Into the pillows and let the tears continue to fall. Edward stayed quiet long after

My tears had stopped. At first I was thankful, but after a few hours of silence it became lonely. Edwards constant talking from yesterday was what had kept me from thinking about the accident. Now, with no distractions I was left to fend off the memories on my own. Eventually it became too much and I closed my eyes exhausted, sleep claimed me quickly and I was pulled into peaceful oblivion.

Three days had past and Edward still hadn't said a word to me. Admittedly I hadn't said anything to him either but what could I say? Sorry but I'm a pathetic looser and can't do anything for myself? I wanted to cry but forced the tears back, if I cried than I was the weak boy my father accused me of being. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying to relax. My body grew heavy and my eyes drooped, and I drifted to sleep. I woke gasping again, I half expected Edward to say something so when he didn't I glanced over to his bed. My breath caught in my throat and caused me to choke on it, Edward was gone. The clock read 7:30 so I knew he wasn't at PT, where was he? Did he get tired of my antisocial behavior and ask for another roommate? My heart constricted at the thought of someone else being with my Edward instead of me. My Edward? Where the fuck did that come from? I closed my eyes and tried my deep breathing but for the first time nothing happened, his face flashed behind my closed eyelids, even with his eyes covered by the gauze I knew they would be beautiful. The way he smiled when he was talking about his brother and sister, his laugh floated through my mind. Slowly my mind began processing everything, was it possible that I liked Edward, as more than just a friend? The only problem was I wasn't gay, I couldn't be. That was not me I was into girls not guys, but if I was into girls than why was Edwards the face flickering in my subconscious. Terrified my breathing got heavier and blackness started to close in, tears began streaking down my face as I screamed.

**Hi everyone sorry it took me so long… I started a summer job and have been doing all of my summer school work. Hopefully u all are still with me, please review? Please? -Samantha**


End file.
